


candle wax & polaroids

by intertwiningwords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, F/F, Rope Bondage, Wax Dripping, Wax Play, candle wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: ginny looks so beautiful, luna can't help but photograph her, even if it kind of kills the mood.





	candle wax & polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write smut that often but i got this idea and i had to write it bc i'm Gay........enjoy i guess

It was dark besides the fairy lights strung along the walls, their warm glow illuminating the bedroom just enough to be practical yet still intimate.

Ginny was wearing a black lace slip that barely covered anything up, her red hair falling in gentle waves over her freckled shoulders, lying back against the soft sheets.

Luna stood beside the bed, looking at Ginny like she was drinking in every detail of her body. Each freckle, each curve, each scar, each stretch mark committed to memory. The things that often made Ginny insecure were the same things making Luna’s mind race as she took in the sight of the gorgeous girl before her.

“Are you sure about this?” Luna asked, her usually lofty voice sounding much more grounded now, though the question came out barely above a whisper.

“More than sure,” Ginny replied.

Luna smiled. “Before we start...you just look so beautiful. Can I take a photo of you?”

Ginny’s cheeks flushed slightly, but she nodded.

Luna’s light blue polaroid clashed with the dark and sexy theme they’d tried to convey in the room that night, but she didn’t care. The flash clicked and out printed the film, which she placed face down on the bedside table, excited to see how it would come out.

But now it was back to their original plan.

It was interesting how quickly Luna could go from the sweet, dreamy girlfriend to sexy, slightly scary dominatrix in seconds. It made Ginny love her even more.

“Stand up,” Luna said, her voice low.

Ginny obeyed.

“Good girl. Now, take off your slip.”

She pulled the straps off her shoulders, sliding the little lace dress down her body til it hit the floor, and she stepped out of it.

“Get on your knees, on the bed.”

And she obeyed.

Black ropes tied her wrists behind her back, but left her ankles free.

“Is that too tight?” Luna asked as she finished tying.

“No,” Ginny replied.

“Do you remember your safeword?”

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

“Snitch.”

“And if you can’t remember that one?”

“Red.”

“Good girl,” Luna said, a small smile on her face as she stroked Ginny’s hair.

Ginny looked beautiful on her knees. Luna couldn’t help it.

“Can I take another picture of you?”

Ginny couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Yes. Stop asking, you’re supposed to be dominating me.”

Luna narrowed her eyes, but it was playful. “I am dominating you. I still have to ask your consent though,” she said, reaching to stroke Ginny’s hair again.

She snapped another photo, placing that film beside the other. She was going to have a damn collection of those lewd pictures by the end of the night, she could tell. But she needed to capture it, how beautiful her girlfriend looked in the lights, the rope against her skin, her body.

The white candle stood out in the dimness, and Luna lit the wick. It didn’t take long for the wax to heat up, and she pushed Ginny’s hair out of the way before holding the candle over her chest.

Ginny’s eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open as she stared at the flame, and when the first drop of wax hit her skin, she winced, a breathless noise leaving her mouth. It was a noise of both pleasure and pain, and Luna loved it. However, she shot Ginny a look.

“Keep quiet baby,” she ordered.

Ginny shut up eyes, biting on her lower lip to keep from making the same noise as more drops fell. The wax dripped over her breasts, in her collarbones, and down her stomach, but she managed to stay quiet apart from the occasional whimper.

The candle had melted nearly halfway down by then, and Luna decided that as beautiful as Ginny looked in pain, she’d had enough of that. She blew out the flame, setting the candle down.

“I’m going to lay you down, okay?”

Ginny nodded.

And Luna gently adjusted Ginny’s position, lying her down on her back and putting her legs over the side of the bed so her feet touched the floor. Another picture was taken of the wax on her skin, the sight too perfect to not be made permanent.

“You’re so good,” Luna said softly. “I think you deserve a reward, don’t you, baby?”

Ginny nodded once again.

“You can talk. Say please if you want it.”

“Please,” Ginny said, her tone desperate.

Luna smirked. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Luna got down on her knees, pushing Ginny’s thighs apart. She could see how wet she was already. “Aw, did all that pain turn you on?” she teased, reaching out a finger to stroke around her lips, her touch light and teasing.

Ginny whimpered again, her legs twitching. “Yes,” she breathed.

“How cute,” Luna said.

She was going slow, purposefully teasing before slipping a finger inside, then two, then three. Ginny was trying to hold back her moans, grabbing the sheets in her fists.

“You can moan for me,” Luna assured her. “Be loud for me.”

And the dam broke, Ginny’s mouth opening as desperate, breathless whines and moans left it.

Luna’s fingers stayed inside her, moving back and forth, and Luna’s mouth came down as well, tongue flicking over Ginny’s clit and making her legs twitch violently, ripping another beautiful moan from her throat.

“Come for me,” Luna whispered, her breath hot against Ginny’s skin before she returned her mouth.

It didn’t take long before Ginny did just that.

“Good girl,” Luna said. “You were so, so good. How about we get you cleaned up, huh?”

Ginny nodded, her legs still shaky from her orgasm and still covered in wax.

Luna got in the shower with her, kissing her sweetly as she helped clean the wax from her chest. Ginny was mostly quiet, except for the occasional giggle when Luna’s hands brushed a sensitive spot or hums of pleasure when Luna washed her hair for her.

Baggy boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt was Ginny’s ideal aftercare attire, and she curled up in the bed beside Luna happily.

“Look how beautiful you are,” Luna said softly, showing her the Polaroids she’d taken.

Ginny’s cheeks went red again, but she smiled. “They’re nice pictures,” she said. Though she wasn’t fully confident in herself, she had to admit that the photos were artsy and pretty. And since she was in them, she must have been pretty too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you liked it! feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
